


Poetry From 221B: An Anthology

by consulting_vulcan_jedi_detective



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Poetry, What my funny little brains do on occasion, miscellaneous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_vulcan_jedi_detective/pseuds/consulting_vulcan_jedi_detective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No guarantees on anything in consistency, including rhyming (or not rhyming), point of view, quality of work, and especially consistency of posting. That is, whenever something spews itself out of my brain, and I can write it down, it will come. Don't judge. Epic poetry not to be expected.</p><p>That said, hope you enjoy.</p><p>I own nothing (of Sherlock, that is), etc., etc.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. One More Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> No guarantees on anything in consistency, including rhyming (or not rhyming), point of view, quality of work, and especially consistency of posting. That is, whenever something spews itself out of my brain, and I can write it down, it will come. Don't judge. Epic poetry not to be expected.
> 
> That said, hope you enjoy.
> 
> I own nothing (of Sherlock, that is), etc., etc.

You walked a lonely path for years  
I craved your presence when you left  
The trickle of your blood still stains  
Now time has left me quite bereft

 

_Your_ name is carved in stone

You’ve left me quite alone

 

While some things carry far away  
My memories will not take flight  
Your face, engraved above my eyes  
Floats softly over every sight

 

My mind to you reverts

Time can _not_ heal all hurts

 

You float away over the roofs  
I sink down, head down, in my chair  
There sits no-one across from me  
There plays no music in the air

 

It pains me to recall

It _hurt_ to watch you fall

 

I’ll never hear your voice again  
I saw you, watched as out you bled  
I wish I’d told you how I loved  
So one more thing, please don’t be dead


	2. There Is No Season Three (A Lament)

Since Season Two we've been misled  
‘twere only lies that we were fed  
And though the Fall quite drove us wild  
By Mofftiss’ power we were beguiled

We wept our tears, did sweat, did bleed  
In hopes that Sherlock would succeed  
In resurrection, by the ink  
Of Gatiss’ pen, who did rethink:

“Why write to clear up this debris?  
It’s had enough publicity  
Why bring him back? Why right this wrong?  
Why should I his life prolong?”

And so, they said, with grins of glee  
“We’ll keep our hero absentee!  
The fandom’s fooled, now let him rest  
It ought to be for the best…

“We’ll watch them fumble in surprise  
At how long they did agonize!  
When comes the day that we reveal  
That Season Three was never real!”

But oh, we dreamed, in futile hope  
That Sherlock simply did elope  
So join me now in misery  
There is no Sherlock Season Three


	3. Actor Haikus: Benedict Cumberbatch (Part 1)

Mr. Sherlock Holmes  
 _The_ consulting detective  
Can be quite a dick

 

Captain Martin Crieff  
Properly addressed as “Sir”  
(A man with a van)

 

Next, Stephen Ezard  
How to hide from omniscience?  
Quite good at his maths

 

Magnificent Smaug  
One King Under the Mountain  
Rests upon his gold

 

Mr. Paul Marshall  
Slimy man, quite a scumbag  
Oh, he’s a charmer


	4. They Were The Footprints?

Out on the moor  
Lights flash  
Dogs bark

All was quiet in the night when you were grappling in the dark

Deep in the woods  
Cold sky  
Bright wind

In the hollow late at night I saw the Devil, here it sinned

Went back today  
Looked close  
There found

In Dewer’s Hollow saw the prints of a gigantic hound


	5. Evidently

The lady at the corner table  
Eats with her son (seaman able)  
Wears the jumper that she gave him  
Cash flow low and hopes she’ll save him

Dartmoor bleak and cold and quiet  
Strange sights here, but don’t pass by it

Two men sitting by the fire  
Voices low and issue dire  
Broken mind, too slowly mends  
And some people just don’t have friends

Print of hound so here we follow  
Come on down to Dewer’s Hollow


	6. Character Haikus: Sherlock (Part 1)

  
Doctor John Watson  
Blogger extraordinaire  
Gives a wretched speech

 

Inspector Lestrade  
Should have fired his Sergeant  
Life is quite a mess

 

British government  
Quite a lovely umbrella  
(Mister Mycroft Holmes)

 

Miss Molly Hooper  
Hangs out around cadavers  
She’s sure she’s moved on

 

Jim Moriarty  
Staying alive’s so boring  
He’s a Type A fan  



End file.
